The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus, an image signal processing method, and an image capturing apparatus.
As background art of the present invention, there is a publication, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-147969. In the publication, the following technique is disclosed: with the aim of “providing an image correction processing circuit that can perform suitable image correction processing on an input image and generate a desired output image”, the technique “includes an image correction unit 11 that performs predefined image correction processing on an input image and generates an output image; an arithmetic unit 12 that obtains a luminance histogram for each field of the input image and calculates any two values or all three values of an average luminance value, a standard deviation value, and an intermediate value of the histogram; and a correction control unit 13 that determines whether or not image correction processing on the input image is required and an amount of correction, based on any two values or all three values of an average luminance value, a standard deviation value, and an intermediate value of the luminance histogram calculated by the arithmetic unit 12, and performs control of the image correction unit 11.